Zapomnieć
by Margot Lupin
Summary: wszyscy wiemy co działo się z Drużyną. Ale Śródziemie to również inni ludzie wiodący zwykłe życie. wspomnienia i ból.


Modliłam się. Pierwszy raz od wielu lat naprawdę się modliłam . Nie o bogactwo, nie o królestwo ani o władzę. Modliłam się o zapomnienie. Chciałam wymazać z pamięci ostatnie miesiące mojego życia. Były zbyt bolesne. Straciłam dom, przyjaciół, szczęście. Dostałam cierpienie i tęsknotę. Nie mogłam już tak dalej żyć. Nie miałam w sobie siły, która pozwoliłaby mi przetrwać kolejny dzień.

Wszystko zaczęło się w dniu, kiedy odnaleziony został Jedyny Pierścień. Wtedy cały mój świat – ten, który znałam i kochałam – runął. Przerażające hordy orków i innych pomiotów przeklętego Saurona rozprzestrzeniały się po pięknych ziemiach Śródziemia. Byłam bezsilna. Owszem, zabiłam niejednego wroga, jednak była to tylko kropla w morzu. Właśnie ta bezsilność była najgorsza. Patrzyłam jak plądrowano domostwa, zabijano niewinne istoty, kradziono, gwałcono, palono. Nie wiedziałam jak temu zapobiec.

czasie, gdy ludzie z mojej wioski, starali się pozbierać po ostatnim napadzie, do naszej mieściny przybyła grupa jeźdźców wzywających do buntu przeciwko Sauronowi. Przystałam do nich i wreszcie poczułam, że będę mogła jakoś wspomóc innych mieszkańców Śródziemia. Pomogło mi to. Przynajmniej chwilowo.

Przez wiele dni nasza banda walczyła z orkami i olbrzymimi Uruk – Hai. Zawsze, gdy mój miecz zatapiał się w ciele wroga czułam radość. Ja nie odbierałam życia. Ja je dawałam ludziom, elfom, krasnoludom, hobbitom i innym stworzeniom, które mogły stać się ofiarami tych potworów.

Dopiero teraz odzywa się moje sumienie. Nie ważne, kim były te stworzenia. Zabijałam. Spod mojej ręki zginęło wielu wrogów. Patrzyłam w ich oczy, gdy rozpaczliwie próbowali złapać ostatnie w życiu tchnienie.

Innym razem byłam świadkiem jak moi towarzysze broni wyżywali się na jeńcach. Dołączyłam do nich. Wtedy nie widziałam w tym nic złego. Dlaczego my nie możemy robić tego, co robią te bestie? Biliśmy, kopaliśmy, strzelaliśmy z łuku i odcinaliśmy fragmenty ciał. Wszystko po to, aby usłyszeć krzyk bólu.

Teraz rozumiem. Już nie byliśmy zwykłymi ludźmi, którzy walczyli o spokojne miejsce do życia. Staliśmy się takimi samymi potworami jak ci, przeciw którym wystąpiliśmy. Nie znaliśmy litości. Nic nie mogło powstrzymać naszych mieczy przed zadaniem ciosu, nic nie zatrzymywało strzał wylatujących z naszych łuków.

W końcu okazało się, że wrogów było zbyt wielu i nie mogliśmy już nic zrobić. Jedyne, co nam pozostawało, to wycofać się z nadzieją, że przyjdzie ktoś, kto będzie walczyć z nimi z lepszym rezultatem niż my.

Poczułam się zamknięta w klatce. Nie mogłam wyjść za dnia z domu, gdyż stwarzałabym za dobry cel dla ukrytych w lesie orków. Nie potrafiłam znieść ciągłego ślęczenia w miejscu. Wtedy zaczęłam się modlić. Usiadłam na łóżku twarzą do okna, splotłam ręce i rozpoczęłam modlitwę.

W takim stanie jestem do teraz.

Ktoś puka do drzwi. Jednak nadal siedzę na łóżku. Nie mam ochoty na niczyje odwiedziny. Chcę być sama. Może, jeśli przemyślę wszystko to, co działo się w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy, łatwiej będzie zapomnieć.

Pukanie rozlega się po raz kolejny. Tym razem wstaję i wpuszczam nieznajomego do środka. Jest to wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna, z dużymi brązowymi oczyma. W jego postawie widoczne było zmęczenie po przebytej podróży. Ubranie miał brudne, zakurzone i rozdarte w kilku miejscach, a na ręku opatrunek.

Postawiłam przed nim misę ze świeżą wodą, aby mógł obmyć twarz i dłonie. Jestem pewna, iż wyczuł moją niechęć. Mimo to podziękował mi uśmiechem. Od tak dawna nie widziałam prawdziwego uśmiechu. Podziałało to jak balsam na moją duszą.

Od razu zmieniłam postępowanie wobec nieznajomego. Przecież nie mogę go winić za to, co się stało i co sama robiłam. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Dostrzegłam w nich smutek i tęsknotę. Zupełnie jakby odbijało się w nich moje serce. Zrozumiałam, że ten mężczyzna również ma swoją historię, o której chciałby zapomnieć

Nie zamieniliśmy ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Nie musieliśmy. Wystarczyło jedno dłuższe spojrzenie, abyśmy wiedzieli o sobie prawie wszystko.

Przygotowałam kolację. Podczas gdy ja krzątałam się w kuchni, on spokojnie siedział przy stole i czekał. Zjedliśmy w ciszy. Dopiero, gdy usiedliśmy przy kominku zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. Właściwie trudno to nazwać rozmową. Były to monologi. Najpierw ja opowiedziałam swoją historię. Po raz pierwszy o tym mówiłam. Nie ukrywałam niczego. On mnie nie oceniał, nie oskarżał. Gdy skończyłam, poczułam się o wiele lepiej.

Teraz przyszła kolej na niego. Nie zamieszczę tu jego słów. Uważam, iż powinno to pozostać między nami. Mogę powiedzieć tylko jedno. On również się modlił. Nie chciał pamiętać. Próbował wielu metod, jednak żadna nie poskutkowała. Jestem pewna, że gdy skończył, poczuł ulgę, tak jak ja

Obydwoje wyrzuciliśmy z siebie nasze koszmary. Nie będą nas już męczyć podczas bezsennych nocy. Nie będą to już nasze tajemnice, przekleństwa.

Spojrzałam mu w oczy i już wiedziałam, że nigdy się nie rozstaniemy. Będziemy żyć razem. Zaczniemy wszystko od nowa.

Spojrzałam mu w oczy i wiedziałam, że moje modlitwy, że nasze modlitwy, zostały wysłuchane.

Margot , 12.04.2003


End file.
